


Thirst Traps for / of Dummies

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [76]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Crack Week (9-1-1 TV), Accidental Plot, Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Advice, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arm Wrestling, Attraction, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Body Worship, Competition, Crack, Crack and Angst, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Funny, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hot, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Model, Modeling, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Oil, Photo Shoots, Photography, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protectiveness, Seduction, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shirtless, Smut, Social Media, Strength, Suggestive Themes, Tactile, Teaching, Tenderness, Touching, Wet & Messy, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 911 Crack Week Day 7 -Free Choice :Accidents can lead to learning.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Thirst Traps for / of Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> *let's just say this was for the free day of 911 crack week yeah? Okay.
> 
> There was no prompt for this isn't that amazing. It's crazy right? Here's to hoping s4 is great for everyone.

**_Thirst Traps for / of Dummies_ **

Eddie wasn't expecting to get a phone call from Buck this early.

Sure he might come over for drinks later or a movie, maybe even too play a match but-

"Eddie, uh!" Buck shouted.

"What's wrong?" 

"I- can you come over? Now." 

"I'm on my way."

At least he didn't sound as scared as he sounded before.

* * *

Eddie turned up at Buck's and let himself in with his key.

What greeted him was not something you see every day.

"Please don't laugh."

Eddie was more worried. 

Buck was on his back in only a towel with glass all around him and the floor looked like-

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Depends on how you define okay. Physically, sure, but mentally, I've been better." Buck sighed. 

Eddie grabbed a broom and tried to clear a path for Buck so that he could get up from the floor.

"Was this the ugly vase?" Eddie asked as he continued. 

"It's still ugly. And I hope this doesn't count towards my deposit because that'd just add more insult to injury." Buck was finally able to at least sit up now.

"Baby oil?" Eddie noted.

"Yeah." Buck avoided his eyes.

"You were taking shirtless pics." Eddie deduced from the evidence laid out before him.

Buck must have just gotten out of the shower, possibly after the gym. He, what, knocked over the vase while trying to get a good angle of himself. Or some of the oil he'd used fell on the floor, if it didn't all happen at once.

"I- just wanted to show off my progress. And I ended up like this. Eddie you can't tell anyone. This is embarrassing."

"Better embarrassing than life threatening Buck. You could have gotten hurt or worse." Eddie said to his friend.

They'd gotten calls to similar situations that ended badly.

"I know. I'm lucky. Thanks."

He made a quick sweep with his eyes to ensure there weren't any shards that he'd missed.

With that out of the way he could now help Buck get up. Thankfully Eddie gripped more at his wrists instead of his palms to pull him.

Eddie was smiling though.

"You promise not to laugh."

Sure he was trying not to laugh in Buck's face too much but he also was enjoying the view.

"I didn't promise anything."

"It was implied by you helping." Buck said, moving slow to make sure he didn't slip on the tile. 

Eddie watched him go up the stairs to get dressed after dying off. He had to admit that Buck did look good and he wouldn't turn down the chance to see those pictures if asked.

Buck came back downstairs in a plain tee and ripped jeans.

Eddie had taken to making sure whatever oil was left was cleaned up while he was gone.

"Thanks again. Didn't look forward to having to call someone else to help me."

"I don't have Christopher so it's fine. Just came a little early to our hang out." He shrugged.

"Well, I've gotta thank my best friend and hero with a beer." Buck moved over to his fridge and brought two back.

They end up watching the end of a game before switching it over to a movie. There were plenty that Buck hadn't seen before and Eddie will admit he'd missed out on a few also. It just so happened they had overlap.

"So, pizza or wings?" Buck offered. "My treat."

"You don't have to bribe me for my silence. But I accept." Eddie smirked as Buck threw his head in his hands.

At least Buck could laugh at himself now that it was over.

"I guess it was kinda funny." Buck admitted before he started to call in their order then.

Eddie had handed him his phone earlier when he came down. 

It was halfway across the kitchen so he knew he hadn't called him from it but must have used his voice to dial Eddie.

They'd be waiting a while for the delivery due to high demand and the movie wasn't as interesting towards the end so they'd just taken to talking while it played in the background.

"So- do I get to see the reason why you almost ended up needing stitches man?" Eddie asked, he was pretty curious.

Buck took a short sip of his beer as if contemplating the idea.

"You'd see it eventually when I posted them." Buck replied.

"Not the ones that you delete, especially if they're of you falling and documenting your accident."

"You're lucky you're my best friend." Buck squinted at him but then laughed and pulled it out.

Eddie pulled up his camera roll.

The first had to be a warm up. No oil was on Buck yet from the looks of it. 

Yeah. He had been hitting the gym hard lately and did show.

As he progressed further in, Buck was pretending to watch the show that was on now but kept sneaking glances at Eddie.

"They're that bad huh?"

Buck took Eddie's silence and concentrated staring, as Eddie scrutinizing his photos. 

But really, Eddie was remembering their first drunken night together as they were still getting to know each other. They'd shared tattoo stories.

Buck had plenty more than him.

He looked more than good in these. 

"No. I'd say you're gonna get plenty of likes and follows. Easy thousand, first day at least." Eddie nodded.

"But-?" Buck asked.

"What but?" He shook his head.

"Come on. Your first day at the station you were trying to give me and Chimney pointers." 

That was true. He had. It was his way of offering advice and an olive branch to a conversation. 

They'd started off not too well but look at them now though. 

Eddie came over when he could, whether for a beer and to relax or for some advice on things.

Buck came over to his house often too and stayed regularly enough to know where things were kept and how the Diaz boys liked to have their food.

"So- do you have any tips for a guy trying to get his best shot?" 

It might have been the one beer in they both were or maybe subconsciously Eddie wanted to show off for Buck too.

"It's better if I show you." 

* * *

Now Buck was sitting at his island with the setting sun coming in from his window.

Eddie said he was fighting the clock and it was a little unfair.

"Hey. You're the expert. You should be able to make do. Right?" Buck teased with a laugh.

"Yeah. Watch me work."

Buck gulped with nothing in his mouth at that as Eddie took off his shirt and ended up stripped down to his boxer briefs.

It wasn't odd to be around each other while semi naked or in the buff for a bit. They all showered at the station and at times they'd leave the hot water on in one of their places for the other to quickly hop in and switch.

So that wasn't why Buck's throat felt dry at seeing Eddie. No.

It was that said hot best friend was naked in his place while Buck was fully clothed still.

Eddie set about taking some of his first shots. The selfie stick and a small tripod came out of Buck's closet. Admittedly Buck hadn't thought about them. 

He'd been too focused on just doing it to try to optimize his pictures apparently. 

"I didn't use either of those." Buck mentioned to him.

"Which might have helped you in not ending up flat on your back."

"Yeah. And, you're at an advantage now."

"I didn't know this was a competition? I thought I was just showing you how to take better selfies for your thirst traps." Eddie looked intrigued at that.

"What's a little competition between two friends?" Buck put down his beer in the sink.

He went to take off his shirt.

In their talking the sun was now gone. There went their natural light source. But they'd make do.

"Alright. Get over here Buck. I've got some teaching to do." Eddie raised his eyebrow at that.

Buck came over willingly.

It wasn't much more flirty than what they usually did with each other. They never really did anything past that though.

So Eddie angled Buck's body for the first picture with his hands on his hips and told him not to put too much effort into puffing his chest when it'd make his neck look a little too tense.

Buck flexed with a straight face before smiling for the next.

"That's better. You don't look like you're thinking about math." 

Buck couldn't help but laugh at that and Eddie got a multi shot of him quickly as he did that.

"Alright Mr. Professional. It's your turn." Buck moved to take Eddie's phone and trade places.

He was not expecting for Eddie to freaking seduce the camera.

His smile soft and his fingers pulling down on his waistband in a very suggestive manner.

This was dangerous territory but Buck didn't feel scared a bit.

"I'm- uh, I think I should take off my pants." Buck said to him.

"Yeah. Even the playing field up a bit." Eddie nodded at him.

Now they were both in only their underwear standing together between Buck's kitchen and living room. 

The table and all breakable objects were moved earlier to ensure there was plenty of space and less danger.

Buck's closed and curtained windows were better than them being open to a potted plant and a grill that Buck didn't use being in the background of their shots.

Buck in a move that Eddie didn't see coming had laid down on the tile with a hiss much to Eddie's own confusion.

But that didn't stop him from being Buck's cameraman.

Buck raised a brow and had one hand over his crotch, his- as Eddie got the idea. 

He was laying down on a surface that was noticeably not a bed offering up a good time.

Eddie was growing more and more turned on by all of this.

A glance at where Buck's hand was at might have suggested that he too was into it but that could just be a regular hard on with no reason behind it really.

Eddie helped Buck up and looked at his watch.

It had been all of ten minutes since the call. They still had time from what they'd been told.

"Alright. Round two. Being naked." Eddie suggested.

Buck looked at him.

"Oh. You're on." He grinned.

There wasn't much in terms of poses that were possible. 

Either Buck could go with covering his dick by hand or having something in front of him to block that part of the picture.

He ended up going with pulling one of his chairs in front of the window along with a step stool that was more of a footrest.

Eddie waited and watched as Buck moved, taking him in. 

His leg scar wasn't as bad as it had been but still noticeable. 

Eddie wondered if it hurt at the changing of the weather similar to his own that'd healed. They weren't unbearable to him.

Buck finished his setup and took off his own boxer briefs to throw them aside and take a seat. 

He propped his legs up and crossed one over the other while opening a book. That was his idea for covering his dick. 

The scar was on the leg that was above the other and could barely be seen unless you focused.

"You ready now?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Buck said.

Eddie had come to learn that Buck enjoyed reading. He didn't do it as much as he'd like to himself but he understood it. 

Buck looked relaxed as his tattoos stood out against his chest, stomach, and arms. 

The book was one Eddie hadn't yet heard of or read himself.

The last shot was of him looking up with eyes that said he was interested in the person who'd be looking at the picture. Inadvertently at Eddie too. 

"I'd say that's good. My turn." Eddie hoped his voice didn't betray him and put down the phone to think of his own idea.

Buck got up and moved over to get his underwear without covering himself. He wasn't shy and it was obvious Eddie was too busy to catch a glance anyway.

They traded spots as Buck moved his stuff out of the way.

Eddie came up with an idea he hoped would work out.

He opened the curtains a bit to give some depth but not allow too much to be seen really.

With that he stripped down and looked as if he was gazing out into the night or saw something.

Eddie's back muscles looked incredible and his arm that was turned towards the camera had his tattoo on it. His ass was on full display in the shot too.

Buck tried but to stare but he had to look in order to take the picture. It was a hard task.

"You taking it?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Just- working on the framing a bit. You want a full body shot or knees up?" Buck hurried out in reply.

"Hmm. I was thinking full body but, now I'm thinkin' maybe from my thighs too. Do both." Eddie told Buck taking his suggestion.

Buck didn't think he'd take his advice when Eddie was better at this kind of thing. 

Eddie valued Buck's opinion though and would wait to see if it possibly was a better shot.

He was torturing himself really. Buck told Eddie that as a distraction from how distracted he actually was himself. And now he had to focus on Eddie's butt for both of the photos. 

Eddie's other hand was in front of him leaving a little to the imagination of the viewer.

Was he touching himself? If he was then how so? His hand simply on his stomach or thigh. Or was it on his dick right now.

Buck thought he knew. Eddie wouldn't do that. Not here, right now, with him there, right?

He was scared to look and see a peek from Eddie's reflection.

"You can't see my hand on my thigh right?" Eddie asked him.

There it was. The answer.

"No. Looks kinda like you're-"

"Yeah. That's the idea." Eddie nodded and turned around to give Buck a wink before looking away again towards the window.

Buck blinked the image out of his mind. Almost done. 

After this they'll both have their underwear on again. 

All he had to do was finish this.

The shots looked hot.

The more zoomed in one taken closer to Eddie put emphasis on him, his back and butt. 

Eddie moved to pick up his underwear as Buck closed the curtains again behind him.

"So. I- gotta say you probably won. I'm not beating that." Buck said. This was getting to be too much. He couldn't risk saying something or Eddie noticing.

"Nah. I'd say we're tied. Tiebreaker?" Eddie asked.

"I never back down from a challenge." Buck said back, feeling less scared. 

Eddie was into this. He just had to last for a little longer. Then they'd eat and get back to talking about stuff again.

"That's the Buck I know." Eddie smiled. 

He didn't want to put his foot in his mouth but- they'd gotten this far and- he wanted to continue. No turning back. 

It was actually really fun. Buck was taking things in stride and showed Eddie he knew things. Eddie wasn't so much teaching him as showing off his techniques in exchange for Buck sharing some of his own now.

"For round three could you show me how you'd do what I did earlier? Since you're a pro and all." Buck stroked Eddie's ego.

"Since you asked nicely." Eddie laughed. "And to make sure you don't end up hurting yourself."

It was as much for Buck's benefit as it was for Eddie's right now.

Buck stood back as Eddie went about preparing for the shoot.

Towels at the ready nearby.

Moving Buck's only standing lamp over from his living room and taking off the shade.

"We already moved everything that could break or fall though." Eddie mentioned as he finished.

"Yeah. In hindsight, I might have been a little too excited and into the pictures. But that vase had it out for me. I know it." Buck joked.

"I don't doubt it. The feeling was mutual from what you say. And look who won that fight."

Now Eddie was standing in Buck's kitchen with the countertop clean and empty along with the island too.

It wasn't bare in there being his appliances and mats still out.

Eddie got out the oil next.

The cap hadn't broken for it to be unusable but half was gone. More must have come out in Buck's squeezing it or the impact of it hitting the floor to leave a slippery minefield for him earlier. 

"Just don't use too much, especially more than you need." Eddie said applying the oil to his chest and making sure that it was evenly spread out. 

"I guess I went a little too overboard." Buck agreed.

"It might take a little more now though, since we're not using natural light." Eddie mentioned.

"Need some help?" Buck offered while coming closer.

"Yeah. It'll be quicker and you can make sure I didn't miss anywhere for it to show." 

Buck willed his erection not to tent as he did his part.

Eddie was oiled up and ready to go now. He dried his hands and grabbed the phone to take some shots on his own first.

"Since you didn't have help to begin with, and your equipment slipped your mind before." Eddie explained as Buck stepped back.

Eddie looked fucking shredded.

The oil was doing its job.

"Did you go to the gym today?" Buck had to ask now. Doing so had given him a pump earlier. 

"No. But I got some cardio from a jog before I took a shower. I was already out and getting dressed when you called me."

"Oh." Buck nodded. 

Yeah. That made sense. It sorta showed. He knew Eddie hit the gym just as much as he did.

He flexed with his arm over his chest and the other extended.

Next he put it on the tripod and set the timer with it facing him for framing it easily too.

Buck will admit he could have done that to make it look better.

"I was in too much of a rush. But I can see the difference a little extra time can make." He said.

"Yeah. And it's safer for you. Since you can be accident prone at times." He teased.

"Hey." Buck said back. "I seem to remember someone having to call me for help the other day."

"Alright. You've got me there. But my streak is way lower. Now it's your turn. Do it on your own."

On top of Buck showing Eddie that he could do it by himself and not hurt himself, Eddie also got to watch Buck do it too.

It was a win-win really.

"You gonna help me with the oil or am I supposed to pretend you're not here?" Buck asked.

"Do as much as you can. You don't need it all over. Just the parts that are gonna be seen." Eddie said to him. "Then we'll take the best possible one with me helping you like you did me."

Buck went along with it. He pretty much had it all down. It was just that his torso was a little longer than Eddie's, but it wasn't really by that much though.

He did similar poses to the one Eddie did as well as other ones that were similar to what he'd done earlier to cause the accident in the first place.

Eddie licked his lips and nodded with encouraging words.

Buck was going to be getting plenty of attention, there was no doubt about that. His muscles were ripped and solid.

"Alright. Are you gonna help me now?" Buck asked.

"Sure. Here." Eddie grabbed the bottle and put some more on him. 

Now he could do different angles the same as Eddie did including his back and from the side.

And he could use the tripod or Eddie would take them.

"You wanna, take a few together?" Buck asked him after he was done.

"Yeah. Sure." Eddie agreed.

They took one serious one with the tripod and timer. But soon after it turned into a laughing fit as they fought over the selfie stick.

They even did a mock fighting match pose and strongman competition poses.

They'd had to reapply more to Eddie in the time between.

It wasn't a competition anymore and they hadn't even decided on a winner but it didn't matter.

They were just goofing off now.

Buck made funny faces at the camera knowing these would never get posted like the others. Eddie followed suit with a little teasing and feeling comfortable.

They ended up in an arm wrestling competition with the tripod camera taking pictures of the beginning of the match

They were pretty evenly matched until Buck started to take the lead and Eddie couldn't do more than prolong defeat.

Buck was gentle in putting down Eddie's hand in his victory.

"Come on, say it." Buck egged Eddie on with an open grin.

"Buck's the best." He sighed but he couldn't help smiling. A bet was a bet.

They were still shirtless and only in their underwear but they couldn't find the time to care.

"You gonna post those?" Eddie asked him then.

"Nah. They were more for me." Buck shrugged. 

Eddie didn't point out that Buck said he wanted validation earlier.

And buck didn't want to say it but the person who's opinion mattered most already saw the photos.

"Oh."

"You can post yours though. Might post the competition ones if you're okay with that."

"Yeah I call the match one." Eddie pulled it up again.

The one after it had them hugging and laughing in it. Eddie felt like posting that one too. Maybe not.

"Don't worry. I'll tell everyone it was a well fought and you didn't go down easy." Buck said, showing the arm wrestling.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Buck went to go get it.

Eddie got up to go help since they'd gotten drinks and the bags might be too much.

It was then that Eddie himself slipped on the tilted floor.

Buck turned back just as he was opening the door to his place.

That's when he realized that they were both still mostly naked.

"Uh."

"Hi. Order for a Mr.-" the delivery dude said before seeing them.

Eddie hissed. "Fuck! My elbow."

"Are you okay Eddie?" Buck turned to him quickly.

"I uh- sorry I'm interrupting."

"Huh?" Buck asked turning back. 

"You spilled some on the floor." Eddie said getting up finally.

"No worries. I fully support the industry." The guy left after putting the bags and drink holder on the table near the door.

That got a look from both of them of utter confusion.

"Did he leave without his tip?" Eddie asked as Buck made sure he was okay. And apologized.

"No. I put it in the app." 

They looked between each other and the open door before closing it and putting the food up. 

"We should-"

"Yeah." Eddie agreed.

They got dried off and dressed before washing their hands.

The food was as good as ever. They each had their own but shared a bit with the other.

They were nearing the end when their conversation rounded back to the delivery guy.

"I can't believe we forgot that we were only in our underwear." Eddie let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah. I guess we were just that comfortable." Buck suggested.

"Did you understand what he said?" Eddie asked.

"Not really? Something about being sorry. I guess he thought we were, doing something, together." Buck said.

"Yeah. I got that part." Eddie nodded. "But- what industry?"

He was pulling up a blank.

"Well- he thought we were having se- oh." Buck's eyes widened at the realization.

"That industry." Eddie finally got it and really it made sense.

The guy must have thought he'd walked into not only them having sex but the tripod was still set up.

It looked like they filmed it all.

"I mean- I can't really say I blame him. To an outside person, I mean, we were naked and still oily, with the camera."

That got a look from Eddie.

Did Buck watch gay porn often?

Buck watched gay porn? 

Was Buck into guys?

"But I mean- it's not like I'd be lucky enough to be with you. I'm bi but you're-" Buck said more so to himself in disbelief at this.

"I've never told you I'm bi have I?" Eddie asked. 

"You're bi? You're bi too?" Buck looked like Eddie had just told him something unimaginable.

"Yeah. I guess we never really-"

"Talked about it. Huh?" Buck finished Eddie's sentence. 

They sat there looking at each other before laughing.

"I'm dumb." Buck said.

"No you're not. We're just- I didn't want to risk it. Because saying I was bi meant you possibly asking if I was into you."

"We think too much alike." Buck shook his head at that.

"I- how long have you?" Eddie asked Buck.

"Uh. I'd say after we became friends again, after the lawsuit. But I think it was before that too."

"Yeah. I- I noticed you meant a lot to us and we needed you. I needed you too. Wanted you. Not just Christopher." Eddie said.

"Would you want to go out on a date sometime?" Buck asked. He shouldn't be nervous with them both admitting that they were attracted to each other.

"What about this?"

"I don't think it counts. We didn't know about each other and this didn't start as a date."

"Then yeah. I want to go on a date with you." Eddie told him.

"Do you know how hard it was not to let you know how that I was into you earlier."

"I noticed. I just thought I was reading you wrong. But I wasn't." Eddie told Buck.

"We're in each other's heads."

"Since we're both on the same page now. Can I kiss you?" Eddie asked Buck.

"Yeah. I've uh- thought about it before. I'd like to kiss you." Buck nodded and leaned in.

Eddie met him and their lips touched with force before Buck put his hand behind Eddie's neck and Eddie's found his waist.

"We need to move before we fall off of these barstools." Eddie said.

"You're right. I don't want to. But you're right."

"It's hard to admit." 

They moved over to the couch as it was closer than the bed.

They ended up making out and took off their clothes again.

Only this time they wouldn't have anything on and they didn't have to hold anything back either.

They were fully able to touch one another's bodies now. Buck jeered them both off as Eddie continued kissing him.

Their slightly sweaty foreheads met as they came one after another, Buck focused on Eddie. He made sure he came first.

Eddie's hand wrapped around Buck's on Buck's own dick and he helped him to come.

Buck's head resting in Eddie's shoulder as he cried out of pleasure from his orgasm.

They stayed there for a solid minute both of them catching their breaths. 

They were in no rush. 

Right now they could feel. Fully enjoy the touch of the other.

They'd need to clean Buck's couch. But they moved on to Eddie fucking him up against the island. 

They trailed up the stairs to get clean and continued. The shower was trickier though since it was a tight fit compared to the tub downstairs but they did it.

Then it was over to Buck's bed as he moved to grab a condom from his nightstand.

"I want you." Buck said, handing it over to Eddie.

"I've never."

"With a guy? Or anal at all?"

"Both. I've been with guys but, it never got to that." 

"Well, I have. A few times. It's not that bad. I trust you. We've just gotta take it slow."

"I trust you too Buck. You set the pace." Eddie said.

"Put it on." Buck ordered with a nod as he leaned over to find that lube that he had.

He only fingered himself once in a while really. He hadn't done anal with anyone in a long time.

"Once you have it on add some lube too." Buck said as he set about fingering himself open.

Eddie watched him as he went. 

He wanted to do it. But he would wait until the next time. They would have a next time. 

Buck bit his lip while stroking Eddie's dick through the condom that he'd put on.

Eddie looked on and wrapped his hand over Buck's while using the other for support on the bed.

"I should do this more but I don't wanna wait. Fuck me." Buck asked him and moved.

Eddie came closer to align themselves better.

He slipped in with a slow and deliberate pace for Buck.

Sure it was gonna feel good but he wanted Buck to enjoy it too.

He stopped between to let Buck breathe before continuing as Buck told him to go on. 

Buck groaned as Eddie was just and fully inside of him.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm good. Just give me a minute." Buck nodded.

He pulled Eddie close to kiss him as Buck got used to it.

It had been way too long since he'd done this. But he wanted to.

"Okay. You can start moving. I'm ready." Buck breathed out.

Eddie kissed Buck again and held his hand as he pulled out. 

He didn't fully leave Buck and started to slowly thrust in and out making sure to watch his partner. He looked incredible. Both wrecked and ready.

At a certain thrust Buck twitched and clenched down on him.

"Do that again." Buck asked.

"Alright."

Eddie tried to align himself and Buck as he continued his motions as Buck also helped.

"Fuck." Buck got out. "Eddie."

Eddie nosed over Buck's chest, near one of his tattoos and heart as they both got into it.

"Buck. I'm close" Eddie told him. 

He felt Buck's enjoyment as his dick jumped with his own.

Eddie grabbed at Buck's cock and started jerking him off. Trying to time them together. 

It wasn't easy or as coordinated as he wanted it to be but Buck was into it too. 

"Eddie. Oh. Mmm." Buck was feeling so much at once.

He found Eddie's hand that was on himself and joined in.

"Come on Buck. Come for me." Eddie whispered in his ear.

Buck came with a grunt as Eddie felt him around him. His come now between their stomachs and upon both of their chests.

Eddie rode out his own orgasm as Buck pulled it from him. 

Eddie on top of him now with all his weight as he'd lost his hold. 

Buck welcomed it though as Eddie was everything he wanted for so long and was right here.

Buck felt as Eddie's come must have been spilling out of his ass and both onto Eddie's crotch and his sheets below them.

"You okay Eds?" He laughed.

"I should be asking you that." Eddie said with his head rested on Buck's chest and his eyes still closed to the world. 

All his other senses were on Buck. The way they both smelled of his soap and shampoo. The feel of Buck's breath and heartbeat under him. The sound of Buck's laugh through his chest to his ear.

"I'm good. But I'd be better knowing that you're okay." Buck said, phrasing it that way.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Eddie opened his eyes to Buck looking at him. "I'm just taking in how great this was. We could have been doing this before now if we'd known."

"You're telling me." Buck nodded and pulled him up for a kiss.

They shifted to Buck being on top of Eddie. Eddie ran his hand up and down Buck's back as the other touched his face.

"I love you. I have for a while." Eddie said looking content.

"I love you too. I think- no. I know I've never loved someone as much as I love you Eddie." Buck told him the truth.

"I want this Buck. I want you. I want everything with you." Eddie looked up at him.

Buck moved them to lay beside each other then on his bed.

"I want all of you. I'll be yours if you'll be mine." Buck said.

"I already am." Eddie said.

"I've been wanting to be yours. I never thought I could." Buck touched Eddie's face.

"We're each other's now." 

Eddie grabbed his hand and kissed it before pulling him in closer on the bed.

"Let's get some sleep." 

Eddie moved to hold Buck by his middle and spoon him.

"Do you mind being the little spoon?" He asked. 

"I don't think I've ever been called the little spoon." Buck laughed. "But then again, I don't think I've ever been offered to be one either. I think I could like this. Especially with you."

"We can trade off. Negotiations aren't off the table." Eddie smiled into the skin of Buck's neck.

"Good. Goodnight Eddie." Buck said as he grabbed ahold of Eddie's hand with his own.

"Night Buck."

They slept like the dead after all that they'd done to wear themselves out earlier.

The awkward story would be altered for as long as Buck wanted. The others didn't have to know what started all of it.

But eventually he'd tell them.

For the time being though. They were happy. Happier than they'd been before. And now they both knew the other wanted them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> banner by Ro Nordmann A03 ronordmann Tumblr 
> 
> Thank you so very much for the banner. I was very confused on how people put them in stories but I think I got it now.


End file.
